The present invention relates generally to material processing plants and more particularly to screen plants and methods of constructing and utilizing the same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to portable, self-contained and efficient material processing screen plants. Many prior art material processing screen plants often failed to meet some of the industry needs.
Often, material processing screen plants are very large and they must be disassembled or reconfigured before they have a travel width dimension less than the maximum allowed. This disassembly process can be time consuming and may require use of specialized skills.